The Broken
by Krys Berm
Summary: Bella and Paul were BFFs, bonding over parental issues. But then things take a turn for the worse and Bella leaves LaPush. What happens when Bella comes home for senior year? Revenge maybe? Or will she open her heart again? PxB A.H.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Another story?**

**Me: Yea, duh.**

**Emmett: OOOO! Am I in it! **

**Me: Not yet...**

**Emmett: How can I not be in it! I'm too awesome not to be in it! **

**Me: Sorry...? Anyways I don't own Twilight, sadly Stephenie Meyers does. Boo :ob**

I hate being chastised. Sitting at the kitchen table I let my hair fall like a curtain around my face. I'm being yelled at for something I did "wrong," yet again. My face is blank, lips pressed into a grim line, eyes blankly staring at my hands which rest in my lap; only looking up to stare into space so not to get in even more trouble. _Best not to show any emotion at all…_I think to myself solemnly.

The harshness of the words and voice sting my ears. I try to focus on them to see what it is I have done now. Blinking rapidly as my eyes sting I try to comprehend what it is I'm being screamed at for.

"Are you even listening to me, Isabella! Damn you insufferable little brat! I wish I left you with your damn father!" _Me too. I want my daddy._

"God! All I ask of you is to do a few things around the house while I'm working!" _Working? Do you even know what that is? More like picking up guys at a bar and coming home so drunk I need to take care of you! And a few things? Really! I do EVERYTHING! _

If only I was as strong as the voice in my head. I close my eyes as she gets closer to my face.

"Why the fuck can't you do anything right! Damn it! Just go to your fucking room you worthless little twat! No dinner for you tonight!" She laughs evilly. _How is this woman really my mother?_

Silently I rose from my seat and scurried out of the kitchen. As quickly as I could I made my way to my bedroom.

*********Page Break*********

_At least she didn't hit me today…_I thought as I hear Renee's bedroom door close. A few minutes later I could hear her snores. _Thank god._

I opened my window quietly and climbed onto the large tree branch outside my window. I'm the clumsiest person in the world yet I can somehow manage to make it out of a large tree without a scratch on me. Well, the real cause of my success is my best friend who taught me how to make it down without permanently damaging myself.

Once my feet touched the ground I was off. I went through the forest, taking the trail that led right to my best friend's house.

The house was small, one story. The wood shingles that covered the house were worn and weathered. Light spilled from the living room window and I slowly made my way towards it using the shadows and bushes to hide my presence.

Then I heard it.

"Why can't you just fucking keep it in your pants, you bastard!" A woman yelled angrily, her voice thick with tears.

"You stupid bitch, just shut the fuck up!" A crash. She threw something, most likely at him.

"You bitch!" Slap. Skin against skin. I cringed at the sound. Slap. Another one. Then it stopped.

"Leave her alone!" A new voice shouted.

"Stay out of this you little bastard! I bet you're not even mine! Your mother can't keep her legs fucking closed!" Then the sound again. But it was different. It must have been a punch. There were a few more after it.

"No stop!" The woman's shrill voice cut through the air.

"Fuck this shit. Don't fucking expect me to come back!" Heavy footsteps stomped on the wooden floors. The front door of the house open and I shrunk further into my hiding spot; I did not want to be seen by that man.

Several seconds passed before a car door slammed closed and the man was gone.

"Sweetie…"

"No, mom! Just…just leave me alone okay." I listened as two pairs of footsteps retreated from the room and two separate doors closed shut.

I slowly walked around the side of the house to where my best friend's bedroom window was and tapped on the window gently before opening it up. I pulled myself into the room.

"Paulie?" I called my best friend by the nickname I gave him.

"Belly…"

He was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes peeked over his knees to look at me. His eyes held so much pain that it almost made me crumple to the floor. The dim moonlight that lit the room didn't allow me to see his full face.

I took several quick steps to reach his bed. I could see him better now, although I wished I couldn't. His lip was split and blood pooled on his cut. He noticed where I was staring and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Oh, Paulie." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I possibly could. He let out a sigh of contentment and rested his head in the crook of my neck. Sitting here I remember how we met when we were just six.

_Flashback:_

_Mommy yelled at me again today, but this time she hit me too. I don't understand what I did to make her so mad. I wish I could see my daddy but he lives in the other town next to us, and mommy says I can't go there. _

_My face hurts so badly from where mommy hit me. Right after she hit me I ran from the house as quickly as my little legs could carry me. I made my way through the trees of the forest and came upon what looked like a little house. I think it's called a cottage._

_It was really pretty. Like the pictures I've seen in my books. Stones made the walls and the top was made out of wood. Dark green vines came from the ground and wrapped up the walls making pretty patterns. A dirt walkway from the front door led to the path through the forest. Wildflowers grew at the bottom of the walls almost surrounding the walkway. _

_I made my way towards the front door slowly, taking in all that was around me. I knocked on the door first but when there was no answer I tried the door knob. It turned and I swung the door open before reverently taking a step in. My eyes widened as I took a look around. _

_There was a small living room area to the left. A couch sat in front of an old looking T.V. and a small rocking chair was placed in front of a fireplace. To the right was a dining room table with four chairs placed around it. There were three more rooms. One was a kitchen; it was small but perfect in every way. Another room was a bathroom. It was simple, with a toilet, bathtub, and a sink. And finally there was a bedroom. The bed sat against the wall closest to the door; a nightstand with a lamp sat next to it. There was a vanity, a dresser, a small closet and finally, my favorite, a bookshelf. _

_I knew people must not live here anymore. There were cobwebs covering most places, and dust collected on most of the surfaces. I had a strange feeling though: this reminded me of the book that I read once, Goldilocks. How Goldi went into the bears' house and got caught; well I was feeling like Goldi right now. _

_Although I was a little afraid of staying here I didn't want to go back to mommy, so I went into the bedroom and to find a book to read. After is selected a book I went and curled up in the rocking chair to read my book, but before I made it out of my room I saw myself in the dusty vanity mirror. Turning my head quickly I ran to the rocking chair, my body curling into itself as I cried. _

_I must have fallen asleep because sometime later I was awoken by the front door. Startled I jumped in my seat._

"_Hey! What are you doing here! This is my place!" I looked over to see a boy my age. He had angry tears coming down his face. His sunkissed skin was covered with a plain t-shirt and jeans, along with a raggedy pair of sneakers. His dark, shaggy, raven colored hair was mussed. _

_My heart raced,_ I knew I shoulda left,_ my thoughts were angry, berating myself. The boy took quick steps towards me, an angry look covering his face. I closed my eyes as tears leaked out of them. Raising my hands I covered my face and shrunk farther into my seat. I did not want to be hit again. _

_I waited, but nothing happened. I peeked through my arms to see the boy. He stood like a statue, staring at me. His face was no longer angry but curious and concerned. He took a few more steps towards me, slowly, as if he were scared I would be startled. _

"_I'm sorry!" I blurted out, my eyes still wide with terror._

_He took a deep breath before speaking, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." _

"_I-I just found this place when I…" _Ran away.

"_My name's Paul, yours?"_

"_Isabella but I like Bella." I could feel my face scrunch up in distaste at the sound of my full name, and the boy chuckled._

"_Bella, what happened to your face?" He asked softly._

"_I – Uh, fell?" I said unsurely._

"_Yea and I'm Spiderman." He rolled his eyes causing me to giggle, "Really, what happened?" _

"_M-my m-mommy h-hit m-me." I told him as a fresh batch of tears rolled down my cheeks. His eyes flashed with anger as he looked at my lip. _

"_It'll stop hurting soon." He spoke as if he knew._

"_How-"_

"_My daddy hits me too…" He told me causing me to gasp. _

_We talked for what seemed like forever; asking each other questions and laughing at each other's jokes and stories. Until I heard her._

"_Isabella Marie! Where the fuck are you, you little shit!" _

_I jumped off the couch and ran towards the door. "I don't want her to find this place" I informed Paul._

_He nodded his head before speaking, "Come back tomorrow?" He asked shyly._

"_See you then." I smiled. Catching his beaming smile as I rushed out the door and to my mother; who then spanked me so bad I couldn't sit for a week._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day we have been best friends. He was always there for me like I was there for him. We both understood each other. He would also protect me in school. There were some bullies that would never leave me alone. It was bad enough getting it at home but I had to be afraid at school too! That's where my Paulie came in to save the day. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't have a crush on him; I mean we've been best friends for six almost seven years, since we were six years old, but I don't think he feels the same.

I stayed with him the rest of the night before running off to sneak back in to my room. Hopefully this year will be better than last.

**A.N. Gah I hope you like this new story! I have the next chapter ready! And those who read my other story I'm Your What!, I'll be putting that chapter up soon. I just have to type it up. Sorry I've just been so busy with school and personal stuff I just didn't have time to type lol. Well anyways I hope you like what I have so far! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm so tired!**

**Emmett: Why?**

**Me: Because school is kicking my ass! **

**Emmett: Wow! What a potty mouth! **

**Me: :ob I'm going to let the people read now...I don't own twilight :o(**

Well, so much for this year being better. So far this new school year sucked. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, and Emily, my bullies, would not leave me alone. Every chance they got they tormented me. The worst part was my Paulie was becoming distant. I don't know what I did wrong but I missed him so much.

But today is my birthday and I know my Paulie would never forget that. We made it a habit of going to our secret spot and celebrating. I walked into the school with bounce in my step. My mother had been laying off of me since she met this new guy that was "sure to be my new daddy" and she couldn't be happier. I saw this as a little victory for myself.

I made my way through my day but Paul was nowhere to be seen. I saw him in the few classes I had with him but he never sat with me and he would rush out before I got the chance to talk to him. By the end of school I caught up with him.

"Paul?" I practically begged him with just the use of his name.

"Isabella I gotta go. Sorry." _What the hell? _He sprinted off before I could respond.

_Maybe he didn't forget. Maybe he just wants to go to our place and make it special._

But he didn't. He didn't show, and I sat in my rocking chair and cried my eyes out. But my birthday only got worse from there.

When I got home my mom introduced me to Phil and told me he was going to watch me because she had to go do some "stuff". I wasn't surprised she forgot my birthday, but I wasn't thrilled about her leaving me with this dude.

His eyes appraised me hungrily and he licked his lips every now and then. It seriously freaked me out. He told Renee 'we'd have lots of fun, and not to worry' before she left me, alone, with this creeper.

"Hello Isabella." He purred. Is voice was husky and the way my name rolled off his tongue made my skin crawl.

"Hi." I responded meekly before running up to my room. A few minutes later Phil came up and opened the door.

"You know that wasn't very nice." He grumbled. "I think I should punish you, don't you think?" He stated.

"N-No, sir." I stuttered.

"Well at least you have some respect you little bitch, but I think I'll punish you anyways."

And punish me he did. He raped me that night, over and over until my mother got home. He left me in my bed and told me to clean myself and this shit up. I could vaguely hear him take a shower and when my mom arrived he told her I was fast asleep and that I best not be disturbed. But in truth I lay in my bed dirty and sore, crying myself to sleep wondering where my Paulie was and why didn't he protect me.

*************Page break****************

So here I am, the morning after my birthday, the morning after my rape. I cleaned myself up in the shower and threw my sheets in the washer before my mom awoke. Bruises the shape of hands littered my body and I thanked God for La Pushes cold weather as I slipped on pants and a long sleeved shirt.

I covered the bruise on my face and wrapped a scarf around the hand print on my neck before making breakfast and heading to school. I avoided everyone the entire day, even Paul, not like he even cared. But as I walked out of school at the end of the day I approached him, I needed him.

"Paulie?" I said hesitantly. He was standing alone, I assume waiting for someone, but I couldn't be sure.

"What the hell do you want Isabella?" He responded harshly.

"I-I needed to t-talk to you a-about something." I spluttered.

"Paul?" We were interrupted by Sam and the rest of his gang. "What you talking to her for?" He sneered.

"I was just trying to get rid of her but the pest wouldn't go." He said emotionlessly. I looked at Paul, my eyes showing all the pain in the world and for a second I saw regret and sadness flash through his eyes.

"God, Swan. Pathetic much?" Leah stated causing the rest to laugh. Tears quickly made their way down my face.

"Aw the itty bitty Swan is crying." She continued mercilessly. I tried to make my way through them but Leah wasn't gonna have that.

"Puh-please let m-me go." I beg but my words fell on deaf ears. She knocked me to the ground and pulled at my scarf as they all laughed at me, including Paul.

I wiped my tears away forgetting about my makeup at the same time Leah freed the scarf from around my neck. The laughing stopped abruptly and several gasps were heard.

"Her face…" That sounded like Emily.

"H-her neck…" Sam.

"Belly…" Paul. He took a step close to my fallen figure.

"NO!" I screamed; backing myself away from them all. "You enjoy tormenting me? Do you enjoy seeing this now? Just remember, do unto other as you would have done to you. I hope I'm there to see it when yours comes." I grabbed my scarf and made a run for it, leaving them stunned in there spots. No one ran after me, and at that moment I couldn't care less.

When I got home there was a U-Haul in the driveway.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hey baby Bell." _Too sweet._

"What's going on?" I inquired.

"Well…We're moving!" She exclaimed happily. "Phil got picked up by the Minor leagues and we're gonna move into a nice house in Jacksonville, Florida! Isn't that great! Oh, and look, he proposed! We're gonna get married!" She sighed happily.

"That's great mom." _He rapes me and you get married to the guy, sweet._

"Yea, well we're leaving tonight. I know, I know that it's so sudden but it's best this way. So pack up your necessities and everything else in boxes. We leave at 9pm tonight. Oh and only worry about your room. Everything else was done before you got home."

I sighed and headed upstairs to pack. _I have nothing left here anyways._

***********Page Break**************

It took me several hours to get my stuff ready but I had enough time to do one last thing before I left. I quickly wrote a note and slipped out my bedroom window. I found the path easily and made it to our cottage. My home away from hell.

I gently opened the door and peeked inside. Paul was curled up on the couch sleeping. I could tell he had been crying by the tracks that fell down his face. _Why would he be crying? He doesn't care. _

I slipped the note on the table next to him and quietly exited through the front door. I ran home and made it just in time to hop in the car. As we drove I thought about the letter…

_Dear Paul,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me so. I guess I deserve it right? I'll miss you. I'm leaving tonight, so at least you don't have to worry about me pestering you anymore. I wish things were different. That you actually care for me like you did all those years. You were what kept me alive. I wonder who will keep me alive now, now that things are so much worse. Then again maybe it's easier not to live. But I'll try. I am sorry. I hope you are happy._

_Sincerely, _

_Isabella_

Goodbye La Push and everyone in it.

**A.N. Well, I was hoping for more reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmett: Am I in it yet? **

**Me: Em, please stop whining! You'll have to wait and see.**

**Emmett: *pouts* Fine!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight. :o(**

"Bellsy Boo!" _Oh geez, really?_

"Go away!" I grumbled.

"No way Bells, moms says you need to get your ass up!" _God I hate brothers._

"Emmett! Seriously, go away!" I shouted as I turned to look at him. His lip stuck out in a pout and his handsome face turned sad. _Damn him._

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry brother bear." I told him softly before his face broke into a grin, dimples and all.

"Yay! I forgive you but you still need to get up. We're leaving in about an hour and a half." He stated before dashing out the door. _Damn it, I totally forgot._

So after moving to Jacksonville my mom and Phil got married. The abuse stopped from my mother, but that didn't stop Phil. Surprisingly my mother and I got closer. I guess it was due to her happiness. She didn't know that Phil was raping me, but she did see the bruises. She always apologized for him, saying he had a rough day but I knew better.

I wasn't allowed to visit my dad. Phil said it was too risky, and he told my mom my dad would surely take me from her. She of course didn't question him. My dad however, was getting pissed that he couldn't see me. All the excuses that were made, he just got sick of them. He came for a surprise visit which sucked because Phil had broken my arm at the time. We told dad that I had fallen when out with friends. I could see he didn't believe the lies and it was one of the best weeks of my life; especially when he told me he was going to come back for me.

But he didn't. He was killed a few weeks later on duty. Shot right in the heart. Phil wouldn't let me attend the funeral; I hated him even more for that. But worse, he basically told me he did it. He killed my father. _"He got what was coming, Isabella. He was too nosey for his own good." _

The rape continued till I was almost seventeen. I remember that last time as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback: _

_Mom had gone away for a weekend with the girls, and me? I was left alone with my nightmare. I swear the man was like the devil in the flesh; the epitome of everything that is to be feared in this life, in my life. For the past two days he beat and raped me. At night when he left me in the bed to "rest" I would cry myself to sleep, often praying for someone to save me, but no one ever did. Today was the last day mom would be away and I knew Phil would surely take advantage of it._

_As if on cue Phil entered into my room._

"_Ah, sweet Isabella, are you ready for me?" He questioned in his devil like voice. I did not answer, refusing to give him the satisfaction. _

"_Answer me Isabella, or do you want to be punished?" I blinked at him; praying for him to just go away._

"_Damn it you little bitch, answer me!" His hand flew towards me quickly and I felt the sting on my cheek. I always hated being slapped. Your skin always stings too long and your eyes always water. I blinked holding them in. _

_I closed my eyes as he entered me with a dirty grunt. He continued to hit me and rape me until the door opened. _

"_What the fuck is going on here!" My mother's voice screeched._

"_What the fuck do you thing is going on! I'm using your precious little bitch for my needs. I mean it's not like you care about her." Phil turned to sneer at my mom. _

_I groaned in pain, whether from physical or emotional pain I'm not sure. _

"_You sick fuck! Y-You're insane!" She cried but he ignored her, turning back to me to finish. _

_I could hear my mom's footsteps pad down the hallway and a few moments I heard them return._

"_Hey, asshole!" My mom yelled causing him to pull out of me and face her. _

"_Go to fucking hell." She told him before I heard a click and a loud pop. _

_I could barely see my mother's shaky form as she lowered the gun she was holding and ran towards my bed. Phil's body dropped to the floor and I could smell the coppery smell of blood._

"_Oh, my baby. My poor baby." She sobbed._

"_What did that monster do to you?" She continued. I wanted to say something but I couldn't get the words to leave my throat. My eyes stayed a hooded as I fought to keep them open._

"_I'm so sorry. God I'm so sorry." She laid her body on top of mine in what I could only determine as a hug. _

"_I'm so sorry," she whispered one more time before pulling away. I watched her as best as I could. My eyes dangerously close to closing, but I fought them. I fought them only to see my mother raise the barrel of the gun to her head. Her lips mouthing out the word 'sorry' before she pulled the trigger, her body falling to the floor where I could see the blood pool around her. _

_And then my world went black._

_End of Flashback_

Apparently a neighbor heard the gunshots and called the cops. They found me on the bed, unmoving. I had vaguely heard people saying that I was in shock. All I could think was, _really? Because I just watched my mother blow her brains out._

I was placed with the Cullens, a foster family, a month later. At first I was freaked, I wouldn't let Emmett, Edward, Jasper or Carlisle come near me, I would actually have panic attacks I was so freaked. Emmett took it the worst, the big teddy bear he is. Eventually I learned that they wouldn't hurt me, but at times I can still feel the panic build.

Nightmares were also something that plagued me. Many a night I have been shaken from the terrors in my mind; usually by Esme as she's hold me close and whispers words of comfort. My dreams were either about Phil coming back for me or my mom killing herself as I begged her not to.

Slowly I started to open up to everyone; now I can't picture a life without these people. The Cullens adopted me after I had been with them for a half a year. I now have three brothers –Jasper, Emmett, and Edward -, two sisters –Rosalie and Alice -, and loving parents –Esme and Carlisle. They are each amazing in their own ways. I'm happy with them, but Carlisle has decided to open a clinic in LaPush.

Esme said it'd be good to get back to my roots. I however, disagree. Why the hell would I want to go back to where my nightmare started? But here I am mere hours away from returning to a place I hoped I'd never have to return to.

"Come on, ready Bells?" Emmett asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**A.N. Sorta a filler chapter. I hope you like it. I had to fix the last chapter because for some reason it cut out the first paragraph. Thank you all for the reviews and thanks for reading! More reviews please! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Yay! I'm in the story! **

**Me: I know I wrote it...**

**Emmett: Yes, but you don't own us.  
>Me: Again, I know this. Just let the people read Emmett. <strong>

**Emmett: Okay! XD**

**A.N. Okay just so you all know the facts...Renee is Quileute and Charlie is just a regular guy from Forks. Bella never went to Charlie as a kid because Renee told her she would be taken away (I know I didn't write that but I wanted you to know). The Cullens and the guys are all human! I hope you enjoy!**

After our plane landed in Seattle around 2pm we retrieved our bags, which weren't many since we sent most of our stuff beforehand, and headed for our cars which pops had delivered to the airport. We arrived in the car park, each of us keeping our eyes open for our cars. Alice let out a squeal and ran towards her car.

Alice's car was a yellow porsche. We try not to flaunt our wealth but Alice wanted a Porsche, it's quite perfect for her. Jasper made his way to his ducati; it was a simple black color, he didn't like attention brought on to him, much like me.

Rosalie walked confidently towards her red BMW; it was more of a strut than a walk. I swear that girl is the most graceful person in the world. Her car was the perfect color as well since red reminds me of fury. You do NOT want to piss off Rosalie; I don't think Emmett's eyebrows fully grew back from their last fight. As for Emmett, his was a dark blue Jeep. Big and bold like him.

Edward has a silver Volvo. We pick on him all the time, that car is his baby. Esme has a white SUV. The color is pure like her, and we can't help but laugh as she has to climb into the monster of a vehicle. Carlisle has a dark blue Mercedes, I love his car. Rose taught me how to work on cars and Carlisle's is my favorite to work with, next to my baby of course.

I like Jasper own a Ducati. I know you're probably thinking that I'm nuts, but after Jasper gave me a ride on his I knew I could never drive something else. We know it will suck to drive in this rainy state but I would not part with my bike. It is a charcoal grey, the mix between white and black, light and dark. Just like me.

We made our way out of the car port and followed Carlisle down the highway. We made it to La Push within about two hours, since Carlisle drives like a grandpa. The sign was daunting, leaving me with a bad feeling in my gut. We passed many people, all of them staring at us with mouths agape.

We finally made it to the house but it was not what I thought. Parking my bike I stood in front of a new house. It wasn't the house that was so alarming, it was where it sat. The new house was placed right where I used to live with Renee.

"We tore it down." I jumped at the sound of Esme's voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. We just figured you'd want a fresh start. Are you upset?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, but not with you mom." I gave her a small, teary smile. "It's a big house for the rez." I stated off handedly.

"It is but we needed to put all of you somewhere, not to mention your cars and bikes." I nodded in agreement. The house was huge. Just like my old house, it was farther in the woods, no neighbors around.

"Did you buy more property with the house?" I asked.

"Sure did." She smiled. "How'd we fit all this on that little piece of land?" She scoffed jokingly, and I nodded.

The Garage was huge. There was a space for each car and bike. Tools littered the walls. It looked like a mechanic shop.

"We wanted you and Rose to have room to work." Carlisle said as he saw me gawking at my new playroom.

"I-"

"LOVE IT!" Rose screeched finishing my sentence.

"What she said." We laughed.

"Okay, guys, wanna see inside?" Esme asked us all. There were a chorus of yeses and hell yeahs.

The house was three stories. The first floor held the kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, a half bathroom and Carlisle's study. The second floor held all our bedrooms plus a spare bedroom and two bathrooms, not including Esme and Carlisle's en suite bathroom. The third floor held a game room, a piano area, and my favorite of all rooms, a library. The house was positively huge, but absolutely beautiful. The inside was decorated to a 't', not surprising since Esme did it.

"What do you all think?" Esme asked nervously.

"It's amazing mom!" I told her.

"Quite perfect dear." Carlisle said while placing a kiss on her temple.

"Alright, let's break off and unpack, shall we?" Carlisle announced.

We ran upstairs and searched out our rooms. I found mine easily. The walls were a seafoam green, while the window sills were white. To match the sills the bed frame, as well as the vanity, dresser, and night stands, were white as well. The lamps that sat on the nightstands were intricate in design and were gold with white shades. The bed was pressed against the far wall, the comforter was white with flowers on it, the leaves and vines that spread around were the same color as the walls.

Across from the bed was a brand new 32" plasma T.V. Attached to it was a dvd player and a cable box. Next to one of the windows, the one with a perfect view of the woods was a bookshelf, and in front of it was a rocking chair. I smiled knowing that Esme knew how much I'd love this, that she knew me so well. Shaking my head from all thoughts, I grabbed the first box and began unpacking.

************* Page Break****************

After the grueling task of unpacking I decide to shower and change. Once that was done I headed downstairs to the kitchen. No one was in the living room as I passed through the living room but I heard Esme bustling around the kitchen.

"I love the room." I said causing her to jump. "Sorry."

"'sokay dear. I'm glad you love it." She smiled.

"Imma go for a walk." I told her.

"Okay but be back before dinner." I nodded and turned to leave. "And Bella?" She said before I made it through the doorway. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." I replied before exiting the room and finally the house.

I must admit that I missed the fresh smell of the outdoors here. It envelopes you like a comforting blanket, a simple blow of the wind could wash away all your thoughts. Trekking through the back yard I made my way into the forest. I found the path easily and followed it; walking slowly to take in all that has changed. Eventually I came upon the cottage.

I stared at it for a long time. Not much has changed, although it looked a bit more worn than the last time I seen it. I slowly walked up the path and opened the door. It looked as though it was still being used, but besides that nothing changed. I went into the bedroom to the bookshelf and ran my fingers over the spines of the books. I pick one out and head to my favorite spot, the rocking chair.

It was so peaceful until the door was thrown open, I wanted to scream but I had learned to hold it in a long time ago unless I wanted Phil to beat me more. Through the door a girl and a guy were entangled in each other. I felt bad that I intruded on an intimate moment but this was my place and I was pissed that someone would do such a thing here.

The guy was tall; I'd say about 6'3". His body was lean and fit, and his raven black hair was cropped. The girl was small compared to the guy; she was about 5'2" and was very slim. She had long hair that flooded down her back. The guy threw the girl against the door roughly and attached his lips to her neck. She moaned in pleasure and I shifted uncomfortably. That is when the girl noticed me. She pushed the guy away and he questioned her actions. She nodded towards me and the guy whirled around to face me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" He spat angrily after appraising me. I knew who he was immediately. I looked up into the forest green eyes of Paul. The eyes of the one who I thought would always protect me but failed in so many ways.

"I can be here if I damn well please, Paul Lehote. I can see you still can't keep your word. I mean you weren't to bring another here, you promised. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you can't seem to keep your promises." I sneered furiously.

"How did you know my name? How did you know that promise? Who are you?" He took a step towards me, the girl behind him forgotten.

"I'm just a girl that was broken a long time ago. Luckily I have a family that wants to fix me. Don't worry, I won't _pester_ you anymore." I seethed, stomping my way past the two and slamming the front door.

I rushed towards home all the way thinking; _Just fucking great! I can tell this is going to be a wonderful fucking year. _

**A.N. I hope you liked it! Thank you for all the reviews! PLease let me know what you all think! :oD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Soooo...You know you don't own us right?**

**Me: Yes Em, thanks for reminding me.**

**Emmett: Well, soooorr-ry!**

**Me: Em, just let the people read!**

Chapter 5 Paul's POV

The only thing running through my mind right now is, _What the fuck, who was that? _But I couldn't really focus because I have Serena's annoying mouth going off on me. Sometimes I wonder why the fuck I keep her around.

_Because she is a great fuck, _the voice in my head responded.

"Answer me, Paul! Who the fuck was that!" She snapped angrily, hands were on her hips and her foot tapped heavily on the hardwood floor.

"If you shut the fuck up for a minute so I could think maybe I'd be able to answer your damn question." I spat. She looked momentarily taken aback before she straightened up and glared at me.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that, Paul! Is she one of your other fucking little whores?" Sighing to myself I decided to end this shit right here and now because she's pissing me off more and more by the second.

"No, I don't even know who she is…" Before I could finish the bitch decided to cut me off.

"Well she sure as hell knew you!" _No fucking shit, bitch, I couldn't fucking tell!_

"Listen Serena, I'm not doing this with you. I think I should walk you to your car and you should go home." _I never should have taken you here in the first place…_

She huffed and stormed out of the cabin, me following behind her. When we reached her car she turned to me expectantly.

"Well…"She practically sneered. Reaching over, I opened her car door for her.

"Well, goodbye." I smirked.

She let out a tiny shriek and spun toward her car; her long black hair whipping around with her. She slammed her car door angrily and sped off._ Thank God, _I thought as I turned and went inside my house and straight in my room where I'd stay till my mother came home.

I heard the front door slam shut and looked at my alarm clock; the bright green numbers flashed eleven and I released a sigh. I rose from my bed and walked into the living room as I heard my mom stumble around.

"Hey, Paulie." Her words slurred slightly as she spoke.

Ever since my dad walked out on us she would go out sometimes after work and get hammered at the local bar.

"Hey, ma, let me help you out." I lifted her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. I'm used to it by now. Taking care of my drunk mother isn't always a cake walk. Sometimes she comes home so drunk I'm scared she won't get up in the morning.

I laid my mother on her bed and tucked the blankets around her. My fingertips came up to brush her soft curls from her face; she always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. I wished so badly that she could just be happy; that she would just be over the sick bastard that is my father, but it seemed like she never would be.

"Night, ma." I whispered into the silent room before making my exit.

I took a quick shower and allowed the tension from today to be washed away with the warm water. When I was finished I went to my room and lay in my bed. My thoughts suddenly filled with the mysterious girl who confronted me.

She was absolutely beautiful. The way her chestnut curls framed her face, and her sun-kissed skin looked soft and delicate. Her lips were slightly pouty, with a pink rose color to them; they drew my attention as she spoke, and I found myself wondering what they'd feel like on my own. But it was her eyes that got me; her chocolate brown eyes ensnared my green ones and I couldn't look away, yet they reminded me of someone I knew. Then there was her body. It was, to put it simply, amazing; she had curves in all the right places, from her ample breasts to her full round ass. I would definitely not mind getting my hands on her.

I found myself wanting to know who this girl was; no wanting wasn't the right word, needing was more like it. There were so many questions I wanted answered; like, how she knew my name and how she knew that promise I made. As I began to think of the promise I let my mind slip to the person I made the promise to.

_Bella._ I find myself thinking of her every so often. The girl that stood by me and was there for me through all the shit in my life and how do I return the favor? I help torment her. I hate what I did to my best friend; all because I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be cool, but it came with a price and I soon found it wasn't worth it. The last time I saw her she looked at me with such pain it almost made my knees buckle from under me. And those marks… I should have been there for her; I should have protected her better.

_Flashback_

_I was waiting for the gang to come hang out after school. I had been ignoring Bella because I knew what they thought of her. If I wanted to be cool I couldn't be seen with her. I know it was wrong but I just wanted to fit in. _

"_Paulie?" I heard her voice say hesitantly. She approached me with a worried look on her face. I could tell from the many years of knowing her that she needed to talk to me about something. I also noticed that there was something off about her appearance, but I didn't have the time to figure it out, I needed her to leave me alone before the gang came. Maybe I could see her at our place and we could be secret friends of sorts. _That could work right?

"_What the hell do you want, Isabella?" I responded harshly._

"_I-I needed to t-talk to you a-about something." She spluttered. Her frightened demeanor made me want to back off slightly, but before I could attempt anything the gang was there._

"_Paul?" We were interrupted by Sam. "What you talking to her for?" He sneered._

"_I was just trying to get rid of her but the pest wouldn't go." I said emotionlessly. I caught Bella's eyes with my own; the amount of pain I saw caught me off guard and made my knees weak. I tried to let her see the sudden regret and sadness I was feeling but she would no longer meet my gaze as her eyes dipped to the ground, her shoes becoming ever the more interesting. _

"_God, Swan. Pathetic much?" Leah stated causing the rest to laugh. Tears quickly made their way down her face and my hand itched to wipe them away. _ God I'm such an asshole.

"_Aw the itty bitty Swan is crying." She continued mercilessly. Bella tried to make my way through them but Leah wasn't gonna have that. _

"_Puh-please let m-me go." She begged but Leah knocked her to the ground and pulled at her scarf as they all laughed at her. I myself let out a shaky laugh, not knowing how to intervene. _

_She wiped frantically at the tears that seemed to betray her at same time Leah freed the scarf from around her neck. All the laughing stopped abruptly and several gasps were heard, including my own._

"_Her face…" Emily, Sam's girlfriend, said worriedly._

"_H-her neck…" Sam let out shakily._

"_Belly…" My worried voice came next. I took a step close to her fallen figure. My stomach churned as I stared at the bruises that littered her face, not to mention the hand print that was wrapped firmly around her neck._

"_NO!" She screamed; backing herself away from us all. My heart clenched and radiate with pain. "You enjoy tormenting me? Do you enjoy seeing this now? Just remember, do unto other as you would have done to you. I hope I'm there to see it when yours comes." She grabbed her scarf and made a run for it._

_I was too shocked to move. My feet felt like they were glued to the asphalt. A hand clasped onto my shoulder, bringing me out of my shock._

"_Paul…" Sam started._

"_No, Sam. Just back the fuck off. I think you have done enough." I turned from everyone and ran to the one place I thought she would go, our place, but when I got there she was nowhere to be seen._

_I laid on the old couch and let the tears fall. The last thing I that passed my mind as I drifted off was, _what have I done…

_End Flashback _

When I woke she was already gone, all that was left was a letter; a letter that nearly ripped my heart out. I wanted to hate the gang for making her leave me, but I did that on my own. I am glad to say that after that day with Bella there was no more bullying, not like it mattered since she already left.

At times I wonder where Bella is, if she's okay, if she is happy. I'm not proud to say I have become somewhat of a player but after Bella I just couldn't open my heart to anyone else. I mean I tried the serious thing but it just never seemed right.

I glanced at the clock again, this time it read almost one. I'd have to be wake up for school in the morning, _Oh joy. _On the plus side maybe I can learn more about the mystery girl… Sighing I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.

I woke up earlier than I wanted and got ready for school, throwing on a black t-shirt and jeans. After grabbing a quick bite to eat and checking on my mom, who was still passed out on her bed, I jumped into my beat up Chevy and headed for school. The five minute ten minute drive felt like hours as passed by the La Push scenery. I passed by Bella's old house that now had, basically, a mansion. I noticed that there were now cars parked there. _I guess the rich doctor finally moved in with his family._

When I pulled into the parking lot was almost completely empty, except for a few cars here and there. Sighing I pull into a parking spot close to the school and park my car. Grabbing my books I lock up my car and head for the picnic tables by the school. Taking a seat at the closest table, I pop my head phones in and turn on my ipod before crossing my arms and resting my head on top of them.

I must have dosed off because next thing I know I feel myself being shaken awake. My head snapped up quickly to see the gang. It looks like Jared was the one to wake me up, since he was the one standing in front of me with a wicked grin on his face.

"Are you fucking deaf bro? You sleep like the fucking dead." He laughed.

Everyone was sitting around the table; Sam, Emily, Leah, Jacob, Kim, Claire, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Even though most of them had caused Bella to leave, they actually turned out to be pretty decent people and really great friends. _Bella. _There I go thinking about her again.

"Whatever man. Kiss my ass." I said rolling my eyes.

"As appealing as that sounds to more than half of the female population in La Push, I just don't swing that way man. Sorry." He shrugged jokingly before making his way to sit next to his girlfriend, Kim.

I was going to respond when we heard the rev of engines rolling in. Everyone turned to look at who was coming. A silver Volvo and a blue Jeep pulled into the parking lot; by the looks of them they were brand new. _ Must be the rich kids._

They both parked next to each other, their break lights flashing red before they parked and turned off. The Jeep was the first to empty. Out of the driver's side came out the biggest guy I've seen; he definitely would make a good addition to our football team. The passenger door opened to reveal a leggy blonde. Her hair fell in loose curls down her back and she walked towards the guy with a confidence about her. She was obviously gorgeous. The big guy smiled at her, dimples forming along with it, and I noticed all the girls around send him lust filled looks. He draped his big arm over her shoulders before he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Next was the Volvo, but this time the passengers were out first. A girl with spikey brown hair popped out of the car. Her tiny figure exuded pure energy as she bounced her way over to the blonde and Mr. Dimples. She looked like a little pixy. A guy was next out of the car, his blonde curls bounced slightly on his head as he shook it while smiling at the pixy. He made his way behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist; the smile she gave him in returned could rival the brightness of the sun. Finally the driver got out. The guy had penny colored hair that was messy. His walked towards the group, a brooding look on his face which turned into a crooked grin when dimples said something.

I noticed everyone else was assessing the new kids but all attention was turned when another engine revved. A small figure on the most beautiful Ducati sped into the lot and parked by the other rich kids.

"How many are there?" I heard Quil comment.

"I know right. And look at how small that dude is." Jared replied.

But we were all in for a shock when the rider parked. They hit the kickstand and got off the bike before removing their helmet. But what was shocking was that it wasn't a guy. Oh, no. Long chestnut curls fell from the helmet and then I recognized her. It was my mystery girl.

She turned and headed for the others, the smile on her face was breathe taking. She noticed everyone staring and scowled at a few people, who quickly looked away.

"Holy mother of God! It's a fucking girl! Damn she's fine." I heard Quil mention before I heard a slap sound. "Ow! Baby you know I love you!" He suddenly said to his girlfriend Claire that glared at him.

I focused back on the girl and noticed that Penny head had his arm draped over her shoulders. Suddenly I hated the dude. Jealousy flowed through me and I stared at his arm willing it to burst into flames. Mystery girl looked slightly annoyed and that made me feel slightly better, but what did it was when she shrugged out from his arm before they all began making their way towards the school building.

The girl noticed us all staring at them and glared at us. What surprised me was to see the hate she held in her eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed because I heard Leah call her a bitch, bad thing was that the girl heard her to.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards us, anger burning in her eyes.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it Leah." She spat before continuing towards the building with her family, leaving us all with shocked expressions.

The only thing I knew for sure was I had to find out who she was and why she was so familiar.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy! I made the chapter a bit longer and gave you Paul's POV. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Please keep the reviews coming, I love knowing what you think! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does**

Chapter 6 Bella's POV

"Damn, Bells! That's my girl!" Emmett whooped as we continued to walk towards school. A grin settled on his face that matched my own.

"Not that I don't agree with Em, but what was that about?" Rosalie arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me.

"Nothing just some people from my past that I'd rather keep there." I shrugged before slowing down to walk behind them.

Edward lagged behind with me and slung his arm over my shoulder. I knew he had a crush on me but I told him numerous times that we were never going to be a couple. I enjoy just being friends with him, he's my best friend.

"So you wanna tell me what that really was?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear; his breath tickled my ear and his lips were so close I could almost feel it touching my skin.

"Jeez Edward, close much?" I said nudging him with my shoulder which caused him to chuckle.

"Whatever Bella, you gonna answer the questions or keep on evading it." He pointed out.

"I am not evading!" I huffed as he scoffed at me. "Fine, it was them, okay."

"You mean them as in _them_, the people that tormented you?" He angrily whispered.

"Yes, now can you drop it, please?" I begged.

"Fine, but I'll be keeping an eye on them…"I was about to thank him when he added, "And we're telling the others." He finished with finality in his tone.

"What! No –"

"Bella, they need to know." He gave me a look.

"Fine! But I hate you right now." I huffed out as we finally reached the main office.

"No you don't, you love me!" He shouted causing people who weren't already staring at us turn our way. Before I could react he bent down and laid a kiss on my cheek before rushing into the office leaving me in the hall gaping like a fish.

I glared at Edward the entire time we were getting our schedules, not like it bothered him since he was sporting a shit-eating-grin on his face the entire time. When we finally got our schedules and compared them I found I had Music and Biology with Edward, Math with Alice, Honors History with Jasper, AP Spanish and Gym with Rose, Gym with Emmett and lunch with everyone.

"Aww Bells," Emmett whined as soon as we were in the hall; he dragged out my name all dramatic like, "I'm not gonna see you until lunch!" He pouted.

"It's okay Em, I'm sure we'll see each other in between classes." I rolled my eyes.

"But that's not enough!" He shouted while throwing his hands in the air. _Thanks Em, now everyone is staring at us again!_

As if his voice didn't draw enough attention, he through his arms around me and squeezed me in a death hug.

"Em…c-can't…b-breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oops!" He dropped me to the ground.

"Come on dope, leave Bella alone and let's go to class." Rosalie stated before grabbing Emmett's hand. "See ya later guys." She threw over her shoulder as she dragged Emmett down the hall.

"Well, I'll see you in Math after this period." Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"Don't think I forgot about what happened before we went in the office, Eddie." I glared, his face turned sour at my choice of name for him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll catch you later Isabella." He stated quickly before he spun around and ran off. _Smart boy, run after calling me by my full name._

I turned to Alice and Jasper and told them I'd see them later before heading to my first period class.

***********Page Break**********

You ever feel like there is someone watching you? Yea? Well try walking into a class and having every set of eyes follow every move you make. I scanned the room quickly and as much as I'd like to say that I didn't see any of my tormentors, there she was. Her long black hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes followed me as I walked to the teacher.

"Ah, Isabella, correct?" He smiled as I gave a stiff nod, "Let me sign your sheet and then you can have a seat by Emily Young over there." _Thanks…NOT!_

I handed him my sheet and he quickly jotted his name down on the line before pointing out where Emily was sitting. I slowly made my way over to my new seat and sat down.

"Great, now would you like to tell us something about yourself, Isabella!" He stated as more of a question.

"I have three brothers and two sisters, a mom and dad, and I was born and raised here, moved and now am back," I spoke to the class. "Oh, and my name is Isabella Swan, but I much prefer Bella." I finished looking at Emily.

It was quite hilarious to see her eyes bug out, but what made me want to punch her was the guilt that washed over her features.

_Seriously? Now you feel guilty?_

I quickly took my seat as I heard the whispers begin and the teacher began his lesson. I watched Emily through my peripheral as she opened and closed her mouth like a dying fish. Thankfully she had the brains not to speak to me, and the class ended as quickly as it began.

The rest of my classes passed with little to no difficulty and was happy that only a few classes held some of my old tormentor and even few teachers had me introduce myself. Finally lunch was here and I couldn't wait to be surrounded by my family.

We met up outside the cafeteria. I could feel my mood brighten immediately with them around. As we entered the cafeteria, laughing at something Emmett said, all eyes were on us. I rolled my eyes as we made our way towards the lunch line.

I jumped in line in front of Edward, and more importantly Emmett. I picked out a sandwich, a salad and water, paying the old lady that sat waiting at the end of the line. Her wrinkled skin pulled tight as she gave me a smile and I gave her a slight smile in return. After paying her I waited for the others to pay.

"Jesus, Em! Did you leave anything for everyone else?" I exclaimed as I saw his loaded tray, although I wasn't really surprised.

"Maybe…" He grinned wildly, causing me to bark out a laugh.

We spotted a free table across the room and Alice, being her perky self, hurriedly made her way to the table to snatch it up, Jasper hot on her heels. Emmett and Rose were right behind them, but I was slightly more hesitant. Why, you may ask? Well in order to get to the table I had to pass the table full of the very people who made my childhood a living hell.

Sam sat with his arm wrapped around Emily; his smile was wide as he talked to Jared who sat across from him. Next to Jared was a pretty Quileute girl; her big brown eyes shown with love as she looked at Jared and I wondered if she knew what he was really capable of. Next to the girl sat Jacob who had a petite girl sitting on his lap; she was chatting with the girl next to her that was sitting with Quil. I wondered how these girls could even tolerate the people who made my life a living hell, but continued to take in the table.

Looking back to Emily I could tell she was in deep thought, _I wonder what she's thinking about…_ Next to her was Embry; he was trying to put an arm around Leah, who was sitting next to him, as she playfully pushed him. Leah surprisingly was wearing a smile on her face, different from the sneer I was accustomed to. Finally at the end next to Leah sat Paul. He looked so disconnected from those around him and was staring directly at me. His eyes were scrutinizing as he looked me up and down.

I shook my head ever so slightly before glaring at him and looking away. Edward and I began to walk towards our table when I the bitch spoke.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Leah questioned angrily, she must have seen me glare at Paul; she stood from the table, her hands pressed flat on the surface as she leaned over it towards me. _Ah, there's the sneer._

"I can honestly say most of the people at this table." I laughed at her their faces of disbelief. I looked at Emily who looked away from me.

"So she hasn't told you…" I observed.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you psychotic bitch!?" Leah's voice was only getting angrier.

I felt Edward place a comforting hand on my shoulder but shrugged it off.

"Come on Emily," Everyone looked towards her as her head snapped towards me, "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I…" She stuttered out.

"Em, what's she talking about?" Sam's brows knitted in confusion as he stared at his girlfriend.

"You people really don't know who I am?" I stated in disbelief as they all tried to figure out if the recognized me.

"Wow!" I laughed and looked at Edward. "Can you believe that they spent our whole childhood tormenting me, and don't even have the decency to remember who I am?" I watched as recognition dawned on most of the faces in front of me.

Taking a step forward I leaned towards them as if telling them a secret. I looked at the girls that I didn't know and spoke, "I'm Isabella Swan and your friends here ruined my childhood." I looked at Leah then, "So yea, I'd say I pretty much have a problem with you."

The coolness in my voice was harsh and overpowering. Leah looked like I stabbed her as she slowly fell back into her seat. I could feel my family coming behind me which was only confirmed when Emmett spoke.

"Everything okay, Bells?" I watched as many of their eyes widened at the size of my bear like brother.

"Yea, Em, it's all good." I gave the table a cold look.

"Alright lil sis, let's go. I'm famished." He stated, being his dramatic self as usual.

"Yea, I'm coming." I smiled up at him before turning and walking towards our table.

Edward bent to whisper in my ear after we sat down, "You did good, Bella." His smile was contagious and I found myself returning it.

"Thanks." My voice was soft and barely audible.

I heard a shriek come from behind me and turned to see Leah stalking out of the lunchroom; her dark hair flinging wildly behind her as she rushed out the double doors. However, it wasn't her that captured my complete attention. Nope. It was Paul. His eyes burned into mine, captivating me in the way they always used to. He looked distraught, his forest green orbs showed nothing but regret. I dragged my eyes away from his almost painfully and refocused on the conversation going on around me.

Rose was the first to speak. "What the fuck was that, Bella?" I was about to respond when she added, "And don't you dare say nothing!"

"Not here okay?" I pleaded pathetically.

"Fine," She huffed, "But you will be telling us later." She glared at me as the others all agreed with her.

"So how were classes?" Emmett broke in to change the subject and I wanted to jump across the table and hug him to death.

As we discussed our classes the tension left the table. I noticed Rose glare over my shoulder, but I didn't have to turn and look. I could feel their stares on me.

"So, you guys up for a talent show?" I asked my family.

"Oh! What assignment!?" Alice clapped with excitement, and I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Well, in music class we were assigned the same thing. We need to perform a piece in the talent show. I need my girls to sing with me and my guys on the instruments, please?" I begged as I told them.

"YES!" Alice answered for everyone.

The rest of lunch was spent planning what our pieces were going to be.

With two more classes to attend after lunch Edward and I headed to our Biology class. Unfortunately when we walked in I saw my worst nightmare; Sam and Leah both were sitting at a table towards the back, and they looked to be exchanging some harsh words. At a table across from them were Jacob, Quil, Embry and another Jared.

Walking up to Mr. Banner we gave him our sheets to sign before he pointed us to the lab table we'd be sitting at. Much to my dismay and Edwards dislike, we were assigned to the table with Sam and Leah. When we reached their table Sam went to say something but I cut him off.

"No. You do not get to speak to me. This is how this is gonna work. You both will not touch me, talk to me, think about me or anything else that has to do with me…just no. I hate you, period, end of story. I just want to do the work and pass the class. The less I deal with you all, the easier things will be."

"But-" Sam began but was cut off by Edward.

"Didn't she just say to not talk to her? I thought she was quite clear on that, but since you're too stupid to understand her understand me. Leave her the fuck alone. My family will have no problems dealing with you this time around. You won't hurt her again, got it prick?" I shouldn't have been surprised by the harshness of Edward's voice but I kinda was. It was nice to know he had my back.

Sam all but nodded and Mr. Banner began class. I was thankful they didn't try to speak to me after that, and class went relatively fast as Mr. Banner droned on about prophase and anaphase. When the bell finally rang, Edward and I collected our things and parted ways for our final class of the day.

I made it to the gym in record time and changed into my clothes. I hated this class, I mean seriously I am the most uncoordinated person ever and they want me to hit balls with things…not a good idea.

I got to the locker room before most other girls did and changed quickly before heading into the gym. I spotted Emmett across the room and headed over to him, but, me being me, I ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" A hand appeared in front of my face. Grabbing it I pulled myself off of the ground.

"No need, I wasn't paying attention and I'm quite clumsy." I laughed and looked up at the guy I bumped into.

He was tall, probably about 6'1". His hair was a shaggy mess of raven colored hair and his hazel eyes scanned me for injury. He had to be at least 16.

"I'm okay. I promise. I've had worse; luckily my dad is a doctor, saves us all the hospital bills." I winked, joking.

"I'm Seth." He chuckled as he stuck out his hand again and I shook it.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry again, Bella. I bet you'd get along with my older sister. She's in this period." He smiled at me and I found it very endearing.

"Sure kid." I chuckled at his pout.

"Oh, there she is." I turned to see who he was looking at. _You have to be joking…_

"Leah, is your sister?"

"You know her?" He asked confused.

"I sure do. Listen, you seem like a cool kid and all but your sister and I will _never_ be friends. I'll catch ya later, Seth."

"Uh, bye Bella." He responded his voice sounded as stunned as he looked.

I quickly made my way to Emmett who was laughing hysterically; his hands on his knees as he hunched over.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I questioned harshly.

"Just your grace baby bells, just your grace." He continued to laugh.

"You're lucky I love you." I stated before bursting out into fits of laughter along with him.

_This has been one hell of a day._

**_A.N. Yes I am finally updating! I had my daughter at the end of July. She is perfect and I am so in love. My husband also just left for bootcamp, he's joining the army, so I've got a lot on my plate. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please continue to review! I love reading them! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You make my day! XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no one! Stephenie Meyers does.**

Paul's POV

It was her…Isabella. My Belly. I could barely think as I watched her storm away from our table.

_She's here…and she's beautiful. _I thought happily.

_Yeah, but she hates your guts. _ My conscience rebutted.

_Well thanks for reminding me…NOT!_

"What the fuck was she talking about?" Claire asked us all in general, pulling me out of my thoughts. She looked like she was about to murder someone if she didn't get answers. "I want answers, before I murder one of you." Told you.

She glared directly at Quil, but when no one answered she snapped, "LIKE NOW PEOPLE!"

"Well…we…uh…" Quil was unsure how to respond, fear masked his face. _Hell I'm even scared of Little Claire Bear, I'll pray for you Quil!_

"We used to pick on her." Sam cut in and stated with shame in his voice. Claire didn't seem satisfied with that answer and I guess neither was Leah.

"Pick on her?" Leah's voice was low and deadly. "No Sam, we didn't just fucking _pick_ on her. We tortured her. We were relentless! To top it off we took the one person that comforted her and turned him against her!" Her eyes met mine briefly, but looked away just as quickly.

"Leah-"

"No! Don't Leah me! I've wanted to apologize to that girl for years, _years_ Sam, and when I get my chance I act like a total bitch to her! You act like we joked about her nails being painted an ugly shade of green. No Sam, we told her she was ugly, worthless, _nothing. _We tripped her, shoved her, yanked her hair, hit her with things. We…we were horrible, _I_ was horrible." She looked down.

"_Leah!_" Sam urged. "Enough."

"I hate you, Sam." She said coldly. Embry's large hand wrapped around her wrist, but she screeched and yanked it away before storming away from the table.

My attention wasn't on her though; It was on Bella, and when her eyes locked with mine I could only hope she saw how truly sorry I am.

"Well that answers _my_ fucking question."

*********Page Break***************

Last period didn't come quickly enough. All my thoughts were focused on Bella. _Where was her piece of shit mother? Why was she adopted?_ So many questions I wanted answers to.

I entered the locker room to get ready for gym. I briefly saw the back of Seth Clearwater's head as he exited the door to the gym. I turned to open my locker when my face met the metal.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled as I spun around only to come face to face with the guy Bella had called Em.

"Listen to me fucker. I don't know what you and your shit for brains friends did to my baby bells, but know that I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to her." He growled.

"Dude, I –"

"Just stay the fuck away from her." He shoved me once more to prove a point but didn't give me a chance to respond, he was already out the door.

Wiping the small drop of blood that fell from my newly acquired cut, I finished getting ready for gym. _Fuck that shit hurt. _Once my clothes were on I headed into the gym, the first person I saw was Bella. Her head was down and she was making her way towards Em. Of course since she wasn't paying attention she walked straight into Seth. _Good ole Bells. _I smirked at the thought.

I continued to watch their interaction with each other and everything seemed great until Seth said something excitedly and looked towards Leah. _Shit._ Bella's eyes turned cold and she said something before bouncing away, leaving Seth with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Bella finally made it to Em, who was in a fit of laughter, and after about two minutes they were both in hysterics. My breath caught at the sight of her. Her face absolutely glowed as she gripped onto Emmett for support. I could see the pink rise on her skin as she gasped for air and her curly locks bounce with each movement. She was beauty personified.

I tore my gaze away from the two and headed over to Seth who was watching the two with interest.

"You okay there, Seth?" I clapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Peachy. Do you know her?" He nodded towards Bella.

"You could say that, why?" I replied evenly.

"It's her isn't it." He made it more of a statement than a question.

"What?"

"I can barely remember it. It was years ago and I was little but I remember Leah came home crying. She ran to the bathroom and wouldn't stop throwing up. I was worried, I-I didn't understand. She kept muttering the same thing… 'Oh my God, her neck. Oh my God, our fault.' I asked her once what she was talking about she told me that there was a girl that you all messed with in school. She wouldn't elaborate. It's her, Bella, she's the girl isn't she?" I nodded, confirming his assumption. "You did more to her than _mess _with her, I saw the hate in her eyes, I heard it in her words. What did you guys do to her?" He was appalled. He looked sick suddenly.

"We broke her." I whispered before walking away. _I broke her._

_*********_Page Break********

"Paulie, did you want to come over tonight?" Sara tried but failed to sound seductive. Her fingertips trialed up and down my t-shirt covered chest. _How the fuck did I get in this predicament…_

I was waiting on the side of the building by the parking lot hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. Maybe I'd even grow a pair and approach her. _ Yeah, okay that wasn't gonna happen. _Suddenly I had breasts shoved in my direction and a brunette practically molesting me. _Damn my whorish ways._

"No, Sara." I gently removed her from my body.

"But, my parents won't be home." She whined and I found it extremely annoying. She pressed herself against me once again. Her shirt did nothing to hide her hardened nipples as I felt them brush against my muscled chest. _What did I ever see in this chick? _Her hand slid down south and not so discretely grabbed my, might I say, rather impressive package. _Oh yeah, she was easy as a two dollar whore. _And that's when I saw her, right over Sara's shoulder stood Bella. Her eyes looked sad for a moment before disgust settled in. _Mother Fucker!_

I pushed Sara away once again and rushed towards where I saw Bella but she was already on her bike. Her helmet covering her beautiful locks, she dropped the mask over her face before bringing the beautiful machine to life and hauling ass outta the parking lot. _Fuck my life. _

**A.N. I know it's short but I hope you like it. I'm going to keep working on the chapters for all my wonderful reviewers and readers.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and kind words. My husband is doing well. I finally got to talk to him on Thanksgiving. I miss him a lot but I'm hanging in there. I took Kamryn (I had a girl btw) to see Santa on Saturday! The picture was so cute! She was smiling so big. Alls I have to do is sing _My Girl_ and she gets smile happy lol.**

**I put up a POLL. I want to know what song you all think Bella and the girls should sing. I have two in mind. One is _Not Ready to Make Nice_ by the Dixie Chicks, which was suggested to me by Savannah - one of my awesome reviewers. The other is _Shake it Out _by Florence the Machines but the GLEE version. Youtube them and see which one you like. Let me know. Anymore suggestions, please feel free to tell me and I'll add them to the poll! **

**PLEEEEEASE VOTE and REVIEW! **

**Krysy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer and AN: So I'm finally updating! I'm sorry it took so long! Life has been a bit crazy since my husband joined the Army. He's in the field for three weeks and I've been reading a whole lot and the urge to write has come to me. I'm so happy that I still have followers and that you all enjoy my story. The Messages and reviews are all appreciated and always bring a smile! I'll do my best to finish this story! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8 BPOV

After such a long day I just wanted to get home after gym was over. As quickly as I could, without injuring myself, I changed and rushed out of the locker room; all too glad I didn't have to encounter Leah. As I made my way around the corner to the parking lot I stopped dead in my tracks.

Paul was up against the wall of the building looking as handsome as ever. I missed Paul, no not Paul…_my Paulie_. I miss my Paulie. How he was before Sam and his gang sunk their teeth into him. But this handsome guy against the wall was not my Paulie. I guess the whore he brought to the cabin wasn't his girlfriend because currently he has a different female attached to the length of his body. The girl's breasts were pressed against his chest and her hand was currently fondling his crotch. _Nasty._

His eyes met mine and I hope he saw all the disgust I held for him in that moment. I didn't bother sticking around to find out. I hastily made my way to my baby and brought her to life before tearing out of the parking lot.

Although I was in a hurry to leave school, I was in no way, shape or form, looking forward to the Spanish Inquisition I was sure to receive when I arrived home. _Here goes nothing._

***************** PAGE BREAK******************

I felt like I was walking to my own death as I entered the house. _Where are the gallows because they're looking more appealing than what is actually about to happen. _

I entered our large living room to see my family was already waiting for me. Well mostly everyone.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!" Emmett stormed into the living room. "You didn't start without me right!?" He was panting.

"Breathe you big lug." Rosalie told him.

"Hey…How did you get here!?"

"Well first of all thanks for now thinking of the fact that I wasn't with you." She rolled her eyes. "And I came home with Edward because I knew you would take forever to get out of gym and I wanted to get home."

"Sorry Rosie." He pouted as he took a seat next to her.

Everyone was here, including Carlisle and Esme.

"Will you two drama queens stuff it so Bella can tell us what the hell today was about." Alice huffed.

"MARY ALICE! Behave!" Esme chastised her while Emmett and Rosalie glared openly at her.

"Bella, you don't have to tell us anything you don't wish to. You know this right?" Carlisle questioned; his tone ever so sweet. That's one thing I love about Carlisle and Esme, they never, ever push us to do something we don't wish to do.

"No, I think I'm ready to tell you…" I sighed, "I'm ready to tell you everything. But please refrain from cutting me off. I really just need to get through it." They all nodded and I began.

I told them about my mom, when she started hitting me. About the kids who became the bane of my very existence. How I met Paul, how we were best friends and when he started to ignore me. I told them of the first birthday, the one when Phil took my innocence. How I went to school the next day and how Paul joined Sam and them. I told them about the move and everything that led up to them adopting me.

Not one eye was dry by the end, but what really caught me off guard was the fierceness in all their gazes, no disgust visible anywhere. The silence in the room was deafening. I wanted to beg for someone to talk, scream, something, anything, but I was too scared to form words. The first to break was Emmett. He was out of his seat in an instant. His monstrous arms wrapped around me and I found myself sitting in his lap. Our heads somehow buried in each other's necks.

"I'm so sorry, Belly. So sorry." He hiccupped. "I wasn't there, I wish I was there." He cried.

I wrapped my tiny arms around his large frame, clinging to him. My hands turned into fists as I gripped his shirt. I felt his tears wet my shirt as mine did his. A sob broke free.

"Not your fault." I barely got out.

The others finally moved into action as they surrounded us in a group hug.

"Not yours either." Rosalie whispered in the fray.

I can't tell you how long we sat there, but I can tell you I felt safe…and loved.

**************PAGE BREAK****************

After I told them what happened, I let them ask questions and I answered them as best I could. I swear the vein in Emmett's neck was going to explode at one point. Jasper was more of the thinker; I shudder to think what he could think of to exact revenge on my bullies. Edward, well, he's the silent, brooding type; his fists clenched every once in a while. Carlisle on the other hand always looked indifferent. I could never tell what exactly he was thinking, but if the whiteness of his knuckles was any indicator than I'd say he definitely was angry.

The girls however, were open books. Rosalie looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. If she were every ounce of the goddess she looked like, the world would in for a shit storm of trouble. Alice was her usual ball of energy. I swear she was going to jump up and run out of the house, if the evil glint in her eye meant anything than it would mean someone was not going to be happy. Esme was angry; it's as simple as that. Anger just rolled off her in waves, as if her expression wasn't evidence enough of her anger. Esme and Carlisle were informed that I had a rough past when they adopted me, they knew bits and pieces, but I knew that hearing my story coming from me not some social worker definitely makes it more emotional.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down." My words are soft but they cut through the silence like a knife.

Esme's eyes flicker towards me, her expression softening immediately. "Okay sweetie, if you need anything just call for me." I nodded my response and hurried quickly to my room.

As soon as I was in the safety of my room, I shut my door, crawled into bed and fell asleep, praying that the nightmares would stay away.

***************** Page Break******************

I slept through dinner, waking up in the middle of the night, my stomach growled angrily at me. Getting out of bed, I slipped out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw the light on; I knew who'd be there.

"Your food is in the microwave," he told me as he sat down with two mugs of hot tea.

"You know me so well, Eddie." I gave him a small smile as he grimaced.

"Eddie? Really?"

"You know you secretly love the name." I laughed as he scowled at me, "So what are you doing up?" I questioned him.

He shrugged and took a sip of his tea before answering. "Too much on my mind, couldn't sleep."

"My fault, sorry." I apologized as I took my food out of the microwave. I didn't want to turn and face him, but I did.

"Bellybutton," he smirked as I sent him a glare, "this," he gestured around us, his face serious, "is not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I…I don't know what to do." I revealed to him.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused, brows furrowed and his lips turned down into a frown.

"I mean, I've never told anyone my story before. I mean sure, my therapist knew to some extent, and the people that found me they know part of what happened, but no one knows my story to the extent I told you all today. I don't know how to feel now, where I go from here, ya know?" I looked up at him from my meal.

"Just be you, Bells. Your experiences have changed you; the people at that school don't know you anymore. Don't change that girl that we've come to know." The sincerity in his voice caught me off guard.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough, Edward." I looked down at my plate suddenly not feeling so hungry.

Sighing, he got up and began walking out of the kitchen. "Bella, you have us, we'll always be here for you; you should know that. But, Bells, you don't need us. You are the strongest person I know. You survived what many probably couldn't. You just need to see yourself more clearly."

I watched him walk out of the kitchen, not knowing what to think. I finished up in the kitchen before returning to my room.

****************** Page Break ******************

"Hi!" A chipper voice rang from behind me as I stood at my locker.

I was far from chipper this morning. My eyes felt heavy from my lack of sleep I had after my encounter with Edward in the kitchen. Turning around I saw the two girls that were sitting with Quil and Jared. One, the one who must have said hi, stood slightly more forward than the other. Her whole self radiated an air of confidence, like she was on a mission. She stood tall, a bright smile on her face as if she wanted me to know she was friendly. The other girl, she stood slightly behind the other, more shy. Her gaze flitted around as if she was afraid to catch my eye, and as she let out a timid squeak of a 'hello' I knew she was harmless.

"Hello," a fake smile plastered on my face, hoping my mood wasn't leaking through. These girls had done nothing to warrant the wrath of my piss poor mood.

"Um," The front girl began, almost unsure of how to continue, "My name is Kim and this is Claire." The girl behind her gave off a timid wave as if I needed clarification on whom Kim was referring to.

"I'm Bella, but I'm sure you already know that." I bit my lip, trying to keep my snarky mood at bay.

"Yeah, listen. I'm sure you don't want to hear this, or talk about it, but we were told about how are friends treated you before we came here." A look of surprise crossed my face, _so they told their girlfriends, huh._

"You mean how they made my life a living hell," I shot at her, "What about it?"

"Well, they're not like that anymore, really. They said someone changed them for the better one day. I know that's something you don't really want to hear and I don't blame you for that either. They were stupid kids and they were wrong. No one deserves to be treated in any way the way they treated you." She rushed out, my bad mood peaked.

"You're right, I didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve to be treated like dirt on the bottom of their shoes. I didn't deserve to feel scared to breathe. I didn't deserve to be tortured. To feel like nothing, to be shoved, pushed, smacked, spat on. Tell me girls, exactly how much did your boyfriends tell you, your friends? Did you know that I feared coming to school? Huh? That sometimes when I fell asleep at night I'd pray I'd never wake up!? Did they tell you how they'd trip me and blame me for it? Or how they would pour things on me and dirty my clothes, when I got home that I was the one who got blamed, I was the one who did wrong? Or maybe how they turned my only friend, the one person I thought actually gave a damn that I existed, against me!? They turned him into one of them! A monster! Did they tell you any of that!?" My voice rose and then I noticed it. Complete silence.

My heart hammered in my chest and my breathing was ragged. I felt Edward move in toward me and slip me my inhaler; just in case a panic attack would overcome me. The two girls in front of me both had horrified looks on their faces. Claire, looked even smaller than before as she hunched down. And, Kim, her look almost broke me. As tears stained both of their pretty faces I looked around. I noticed Jared and Quil, among the other devils they called friends, looking ready to come scoop their girls up. Yet the group as a whole looked mortified. Their secret was out and now people know what they were.

Steadying my breathing I began to speak again, "I'm sorry to have upset you, and I'm sorry I rose my voice, but you must understand that although you know the them now, I only know the them from my past. You can't ask me to forgive them. You can't. _I_ _can't_. You both are nice people, I can tell; otherwise why would you bother approaching me. I appreciate that, and maybe we can be friends in a way, but you can't fix this. They can't say sorry and erase the hurt they've done. Maybe I will see it, maybe one day I will notice their change but at this moment, when I look at them, I'm right back on the ground bleeding as they laugh at me, degrade me. I can't see anything else. So while my anger is valid again I am sorry I pointed it at you. Okay?" Kim nodded her head, a small smile gracing her lips, understanding shining in her brown orbs. However, it was Claire speaking the shocked me slightly.

"I'd like that," Her soft voice floated to my ears, "To be friends. And we understand what you said, but you really don't have to apologize. You are an amazing person, I can see that. Thank you for sharing what you did, come on Kim." She finished and tugged on Kim's arm.

They walked towards their boyfriends, and it was then that I smiled. Claire looked like a little angry kitten. She pointed her finger at Quil and I watched as his shoulders hunched down. He looked like a dog with its tail tucked between his legs, and I fought off the urge to laugh. Before I turned to my family and begged them to take me away, my eyes caught the gaze of a pair of forest green eyes. Anguish, is the best word I can think of to describe the look on Paul's face. And his eyes held everything – regret, sorrow, guilt, pain, but mostly they said _I'm sorry._


End file.
